Una nueva amenaza ataca
by elponydel69
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se aproxima a equestria las princesas las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía podrán detenerlo?: o será demasiado aunque ellas no serán las únicas en esta batalla dos clanes rivales darán un poco de ayuda pero será suficiente?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La Advertencia**

 **Equestria un mundo en el que la armonía dominaba luego de la derrota de discord y regresar a su prisión de pierda por la manes 6 las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía estas habían vuelto a ponyville a seguir con sus vidas al igual que las princesas en canterlot todo estaba en calma y armonía por un largo tiempo pero…no todo lo bueno dura una nueva amenaza se aproximaba mas y mas cada vez a equestria algo muy peligroso**

 _Si hay luz hay oscuridad si hay creación hay destrucción si hay vida habrá muerte eso siempre siempre pasará y no hay escapatoria_

 _cuando la luz de la oscuridad llega a un mundo este estará destinado a perecer y parece que a cierto mundo de ponys se les esta acercado poco a poco_

Equestria 

Era una noche hermosa la luna estaba llena el cielo estaba despejado haciendo que la vista al cielo sea hermosa ver la luna junto a las estrellas que brillaban dejando un hermoso paisaje muchos de los ponys dormían y los que no se encontraban viendo el paisaje de esa hermosa noche

La princesa luna se encontraba en los sueños de los ponys para ayudarlos de sus pesadillas y ayudarlos a superar sus miedos como su labor de princesa de la noche tras a ver ayudado a muchos de los ponys esta había vuelto al mundo real para luego ir caminado por los pasillos del castillo tras un recorrido esta llego a la sala del trono esperando a ver a su hermana celestia sin embargo ya era muy tarde y no se encontraba en el trono lo más seguro seria que estuviera durmiendo por lo cual la princesa luna decidió ir a tomar su merecido descanso a su habitación pero esta se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver que un guardia nocturno se encontraba esperándola la princesa fue con el guardia para saber que es lo que pasaba este hizo un gesto militar y dijo

 _Princesa luna lamento causarle molestias a estas horas- dijo mientras aún se encontraba haciendo el gesto militar-_

Acaso sucedió algo malo? – dijo mirando al guardia algo preocupada viendo al guardia-

No podría decir que es algo malo princesa – dijo aun serio y conservando su postura de saludo militar-

Es bueno saber que nada malo paso pero dígame soldado cual es el problema? – algo confundida y pensativa miraba al guardia-

Un pony quiere una audiencia con usted princesa ha estado todo el día esperando a poder verla

Conmigo? Y que hay de mi hermana? Porque no pidió la audiencia con ella? – decía algo confundida y a la vez impactada-

No sabemos con exactitud porque princesa pero el dijo que le tenia que contar algo urgente pero que solo se lo diría a usted y aun esta esperando y no sabemos que hacer con el princesa – dijo mirándola seriamente y esperando una orden-

Pues quiero verlo quiero saber que tiene que decirme llevadme con el

Claro princesa! – este comenzó a caminar escoltando a la princesa luna-

El guardia nocturno llevo a la princesa a las afueras del castillo la princesa estaba algo confundida hasta ver una carrosa de gran tamaño para luego ver al guardia este la miro de igual forma y se acerco a la carroza y abrió la puerta

Princesa el pony que quería verla hay lo espera ya hemos revisado la carroza de abajo a arriba y no encontramos nada peligroso – dijo el guardia serio-

Muy bien y gracias soldado- dijo sonriendo para luego ir a la carroza y subir a ella al subir esta llega a ver una pequeña mesa en el medio de la carroza y los asientos que estaban con unos cojines que se veían muy bellos y bien cuidado luego de ver esos pequeños detalles esta llevo su mirada al pony que se encontraba al frente de ella-

Nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que viera a una de las princesas, princesa luna es para mi un gran honor poder conocerla – dijo la voz del pony que ya se encontraba en la carroza este estaba totalmente cubierto por una capucha y capa mas la poca por no decir nada de iluminación de la carroza hacia que se viera al que pony aunque lo mas peculiar es que su voz era la de un pony de una edad avanzada-

Oh usted debe ser el pony que quería verme no es así? Que se le ofrece – dice tratando de ver al pony que la acompañaba en la carroza pero era inutil-

Vengó a advertirles princesa algo terrible se aproxima a equestria y no tenemos mucho tiempo- dice y de repente una luz aparece en su frente mostrando un cuerno revelando que era unicornio este gracias a su magia levito una caja y la puso a en la mesa- antes de que diga algo princesa debo decirle que yo soy un adivino soy parte o era parte de un clan llamado destiny

Destiny?...-esta guardo unos segundos de silencio pensado ese nombre le sonaba por algo pero no lograba recordarlo-

Si los destiny somos o son un clan con la capacidad de ver eventos futuros el caso es que – este abre la caja y busca en ella hasta sacar una baraja este comienza a mezclar las cartas y deja algunos en la mesa boca abajo- yo EH visto el futuro y déjeme decirle que es espantoso afortunadamente pude contactar con usted

Luna se encontraba morando las cartas seria y a la vez dudando de este pony podía estar diciendo la verdad como podría estar mintiendo pero por su mente aun sonaba el nombre destiny ya lo había oído antes pero donde? La duda la consumía y el hecho de querer saber mas de este pony la hizo quedarse y seguir escuchando lo que decía

Y que es eso terrible de lo que bienes a advertirme?- dijo con seriedad para luego mirar las cartas en la mesa-

Lo prime es la señal – voltea una carta mostrando el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas solo que una se distinguía de las demás mientras las demás eran de un destello blanco esta era de un destello negro-

Una estrella? El...el brillo que suelta es diferente a las demás- dijo algo confundido luna para luego ver al pony-

No es solo la estrella princesa es algo mas que esta en ella ahora cuando la estrella negra se haga presente en el cielo nocturno significará un enorme peligro es la señal de que esta amenaza se aproxima – voltea otra carta que solo dejaba ver una silueta oscura irreconocible lo único que se podía ver eran unos destellos verdes que simulaban un par de ojos-

Q-que es eso? – dijo mirando la segunda carta a la vez que sentía un mal presentimiento esto hizo que se tomara mas enserio las advertencias de este misterioso unicornio-

La oscuridad princesa la oscuridad dolor muerte y sufrimiento es lo que traerá – voltea otra carta mostrando una cuidad en ruinas el cielo estaban nublado y se veía esa silueta oscura- no tendrá piedad por nada ni nadie

Luna se había quedado en silencio viendo la carta este le trajo malos recursos de cuando ella era nightmare moon luego comenzó a repasar las cartas algo la incomodaba y a la vez le daba desconfianza de este extraño pony estaría diciendo la verdad o intentaba engañarla o simplemente asustarla sea lo que sea lograba darle una mala sensación

Y esta tal amenaza cuando atacaría? Cuando se aria presente? – preguntó luna ya queriendo terminar con esa charla-

Se lo diría si lo supiera princesa pero no lo se lo único que puede hacer es esperar a que las estrellas la ayuden recuerde la estrella negra es la primera y mas importante de las señales – dijo el pony mientras juntaba las cartas este sin que se diera cuenta se le olvido una luego comenzó a guardar las demás-

En un acto de curiosidad luna levito la carta con su magia y lo que vio la alteró bastante y esta retrocedió

Viste algo que desearías no haber visto no princesa?- dijo el pony seriamente para luego tomar la carta y guardarla con las demás- ya se lo que me pedirá princesa que me retire que ya ah oído y visto suficiente y lo are con gusto pero que sepa que la cuenta regresiva ya comenzó

La princesa no hizo mas que bajarse de la carroza y dirigirse al castillo lo mas rápido posible tomando como lo que había visto y escuchado como una muy pésima broma y que solo la intento asustar

Ya se lo eh advertido…-dijo mirando a la princesa alejarse hasta ya no verse- ahora si me hace caso o no sera cosa suya -este comienza a toser con algo de dificultad- como sea ya no estaré cuando ese mal ataque….pero mi hijo seguirá vivo….y tendrá que enfrentarse a ese mal…-vuelve a toser para luego cerrar la puerta de la carroza y este siente como comienza a moverse-

mientras tanto…

Algo en el espacio frío eh infinito una especie de cometa se dirigía a equestria aunque la distancia era bastante y tardaría su tiempo pero…es pony como sabia que ese mal se aproximaría a equestria? Que será eso del clan desteny y quienes son que secretos ocultaran? Solo el tiempo lo dirá


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Dos clanes del pasado

Al día siguiente la princesa luna se encontraba caminado por la habitación del trono algo nerviosa y alterada por lo que aquel pony le había dicho pero a la vez estaba dudosa de si creer o no luego de un rato esta seguía caminado de lado a lado hasta que la princesa celestia entro a la habitación acompañada de dos guardias esta miro a luna y la ve preocupada

Luna? Pasa algo?- Dijo celestia preocupada y caminado hacia ella-

Hermana…Yo estoy bien solo que algo preocupada- Dijo luna para luego detenerse y mirar a celestia-

Preocupada porque? Acaso sucedió algo?- Dijo celestia sin apartarle la mirada-

Veras…ayer a la noche un pony Que decía ser adivino me había dicho que una amenaza nueva se acercaría pero no se si creer o no….ademas- esta recuerda la carta que había tomado en la visita de aquel pony la cual le hacia sentir un gran pesar esta se quedo en silencio sin responder quedando perdida en sus pensamientos-

Luna? – dice celestia para luego poner uno de sus cascos en el hombre de luna haciendo que esta volviera en si- Tranquila si estamos nosotras para lidiar con las amenazas también están twilight y sus amigas no hay nada de que preocuparse si esa amenaza llega a aparecer estaremos listas si? No debes preocuparte

Esta bien hermana tienes razón con eso tal vez me deje llevar un poco – Esta da una leve sonrisa calmándose un poco-

Bien Que tal si tomas un descanso no te vez muy bien luna- dice celestia mirando a luna con algo de preocupación-

Esta bien hermana tomare un descanso- Le da una sonrisa a celestia para luego irse de la habitación-

Luego de ese día el tiempo paso rápidamente luna parecía algo alterada pero siempre estaba celestia para calmarla nada había pasado todo seguía normal día a día luna fue olvidando que ese pony le había visitado aquel pony unos meses habían pasado y nada había pasado o tal vez si?

En ponyhattan en un cementerio se encontraba un pony de paleje blanco melana celeste clara y ojos amarillos su cutie mark era de un libro abierto con las hojas en blanco con una pluma con una gota de una tinta dorada este tenia un ramo de flores que deja en una tumba

Espero que puedas descansar bien….- Tras dejar el ramo de flores este sale del cementerio caminado hasta la ciudad pensativo y serio- ahora es mi labor terminar el trabajo de mi padre

Tras un gran rato caminado el unicornio llego a un casino el mas grande de la cuidad este miro el casino para luego entrar y ver a su alrededor varios ponys apostando muchos perdiendo y algunos ganando este se enfoco en una mesa en la cual estaban jugando al poker un par de ponys y fue hací donde ellos para verlos y enfocar su mirada en un unicornio de pelaje naranja melena corta de color negro este tenia un sombrero parecido al de un vaquero sus ojos eran de un color gris su cutie mark se veía como un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas formando una x y se veía muy concentrado en la partida

( hací que aquí esta como el destino me lo decía el miembro del clan carmesí solitario si tengo suerte me podrá ayudar pero lo mejor seria esperar un poco)- pensó en unicornio blanco para luego alejarse y esperar a que ese unicornio terminara de apostar-

Luego de una media hora el unicornio naranja había terminado de apostar y se dirigió a la salida con una sonrisa sin que este se diera cuenta era seguido por aquel unicornio blanco tras a verse alejados ambos unicornios del casino el unicornio blanco aceleró el paso hasta estar al lado del unicornio naranja

Hola! – Dijo el unicornio blanco ya estando al lado del unicornio naranja-

Si tratas de venderme algo no estoy interesado en nada- Dijo el unicornio naranja de forma sería y siguiendo su camino ignorando al unicornio blanco-

No busco venderte nada eh venido para pedirte tu ayuda es hora de que los clanes vuelvan al trabajo en equipo- Dijo serio el unicornio blanco para luego detenerse-

Los clanes?...! – luego de unos segundos el unicornio naranja se había perdido en sus pensamiento para luego darse cuenta este se detuvo y miró al unicornio blanco- acaso tu eres….uno de ellos o un mensajero?

No no soy un mensajero soy uno de ellos sabrás la seriedad del asunto- Dijo el unicornio blanco mirando al unicornio naranja de forma seria-

Y como puedo saber yo el que no eres un mensajero? Y aunque lo demostrarás como sabría yo el que eres de confianza – Dijo el unicornio naranja frunciendo el ceño y mirando al unicornio blanco con desconfianza-

Es verdad que los clanes discutieron y pelearon entre ellos pero eso fue en el pasado y es hora de olvidar el pasado algo de gran magnitud se aproxima y el tiempo es poco- dice el unicornio blanco de forma seria mientras miraba al unicornio naranja-

Como sea no me importa por algo los clanes se separaron y se volvieron enemigos no me aliare con un destiny no me importan tus problemas o lo que se aproxime- Dijo para luego seguir su camino ignorando al unicornio blanco-

( Diablos si eso sigue hací….el futuro sera horrible aunque de parte del carmesí….entiendo el porque no quisiera ayudarme a mi o algún miembro de mi clan) – pensó el unicornio blanco para luego dar un suspiro-

En el pasado había un pony terrestre el que tenia un don especial el cual este llamo poder carmesi este se aventuró por muchos lugares con un compañero unicornio estos tras muchas aventuras estos encontraron un tesoro muy especial EH inigualable estos se encontraron con una entidad que se encontraba en equestria muy poderosa esta entidad les concedió un deseo a cada uno el pony terrestre por un gran deseo de tesoros y riquezas deseo la juventud eterna sabia que con el paso del tiempo este ganaría una gran riqueza y tendría la juventud eterna le daría un gran conocimiento sabiduría y grandes y muchas aventuras su compañero pido el don de ver el futuro este quería estar siempre un paso delante de sus enemigos y destino los dos ponys tras aver obtenido esos dones estos decidieron aventurarse por el mundo estos en equipo eran imparables muchos les hicieron frente pero siempre ganaban estos con el paso del tiempo el pony terrestre se hacia con mas y mas riquezas el unicornio lo ayudaba y ganaba dinero por su don de ver el futuro estos ganaron una gran cantidad de dinero estos decidieron tomarse un tiempo y vivir mas una vida de tranquilidad estos se enamoraron de unas yeguas y con el paso del tiempo cada uno tuvo una relación hasta el punto de tener cada uno una familia los dos con el paso del tiempo vieron que sus hijos tenían sus dones los hijos y nietos del pony terrestre obtuvieron el poder carmesí mientas los hijos del unicornio obtuvieron el don de ver el futuro estos fueron los fundadores de dos clanes El clan carmesí proveniente del pony terrestre y el clan destiny proveniente el unicornio estos se dedicaron a hacer equipos por muchas generaciones los carmesí eran grandes y poderosos ponys sacando siempre una gran ventaja gracias a su don especial mientras los destiny veían el futuro de los carmesí y los ayudaban en todo lo que podían pero el clan carmesí se volvía cada vez más y mas confiados llegando al punto de ignorar las advertencia de los Destiny estos se volvieron mas solitarios y comenzaron a dejar de darles sus servicios a los carmesí algunos destiny se fueron por mal camino al igual que algunos carmesí estos fueron sumamente castigados estos en venganza decidieron matar a Dos de los miembros mas importantes de cada clan los destiny que llegaron a predecir lo que pasaría fueron brutalmente asesinados reduciendo el número de los destiny estos culparon a los carmesí mientras los carmesí culpaban a los destiny por la muerte de su miembro mas importante desde ese día los carmesí y destiny se volvieron enemigos los destiny a pesar de ser menos gracias a su don de ver el futuro pudieron dar caza a muchos de los carmesí siendo una gran matanza con el paso del tiempo solamente dejaron de darse caza y ganarse un gran odio hasta el día de hoy

El día ya había pasado de forma rápida era la noche y el unicornio blanco se encontraba en un parque sentado en una banca mirando al cielo recordando sus últimos momentos con su padre hace unas cuentas semanas

Unas semanas atrás…

El joven unicornio se encontraba al lado de una cama en la cual había un viejo unicornio de pelaje gris claro y melena blanca hecha de canas el pobre unicornio anciano extendió su casco hacia el joven unicornio que rápidamente fue sujetado por el del joven

Hijo mio…- Dijo el unicornio anciano débilmente con la visión borrosa tratando de ver a su hijo-

Si padre aquí estoy…- Dijo el joven unicornio aguantando sus ganas de llorar-

El día se acercara mas y mas….si las princesas no creyeron o no llegan a ayudar….todo quedara en tus cascos….Desearía que no tengas que cargar con esa responsabilidad – dijo el anciano débilmente mirando la silueta de su hijo algo borrosa-

A-are todo lo que pueda padre…te lo prometo – dijo el joven unicornio sin poder aguantar y perder algunas lágrimas de sus ojos-

Eres un gran pony hijo mio…Me enorgulleces – Dice el anciano unicornio para darle una l

Sonrisa- Hijo mio….lograras muchas cosas me gustaría…vivir más tiempo…pero ya Eh vivido suficiente para criar a un gran semental….vive feliz….hijo…..-este con su sonrisa cierra sus ojos perdiendo una lágrima-

El joven unicornio no pudo soportarlo mas y se quebró en llantos llorando al lado de aquel que lo había criado cuidado y enseñado todo lo que sabia ya no estaba con el le dolía por dentro sintiendo un dolor enorme

Padre….are lo que pueda con esta amenaza – dice mirando a las estrellas mirando que serca de la luna se encontraba una estrella con una luz que se distinguía por las demás al ser negra el unicornio tembló un poco pero afilo su mirada mientras una lágrima recorria su mejilla- daré todo lo que tengo para Detener esa amenaza


	3. Chapter 3

Una nueva amenaza capítulo 3: El comienzo de la destrucción

Ponyhattan

Ya habían pasado unas horas faltaban solo unas horas para que el sol saliera todos los ponys se encontraba en una plácida siesta a excepción de uno que se encontraba cerca de la estatua de la libertad este era el unicornio blanco de melena Azul mientras este veía al cielo como algo se aproximaba a una gran velocidad

(No tengo que ganar este combate…solo aguantar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos...) -este temblaba y una gota de sudor caía de su frente mientras miraba al cielo-

Unos minutos habían pasado y aquella cosa que se aproximaba había caído a toda velocidad atravesando la estatua de la libertad y destruyéndola para luego impactar en las aguas de ponyhatan causando un enorme temblor en ponyhatan y toda equestria una gran cantidad de agua salió volando por el enorme impacto y haciendo que simulara un clima lluvioso por unos segundos

El unicornio blanco había caído al suelo por culpa del temblor todos los ponys dormidos comenzaron a despertar y algunos edificios comenzaron a caer los ponys comenzaron a gritar por el miedo pero duraron pocos gracias a los edificios que se les caiga encima dandoles una muerte rapida acabando con la vida de muchos los que lograron sobrevivir quedaron atrapados en los escombros que los estaban terminado de matar lentamente

Mientras tanto en canterlot…

La princesa luna se encontraba en los sueños ayudando a los ponys cuando de repentes todos los ponys de ponyhatan despertaron y esta abandono el mundo de los sueños por culpa del temblor

Pero que esta pasando!? – dijo luna alterada mientras sentía como el suelo temblaba-

Princesa luna! – dijeron varios guardias de luna que fueron hacia donde ella- Se encuentra bien princesa!? – dijeron todos a la vez-

Si pero que es lo que esta pasando!? – dijo luna alterada-

No lo sabemos princesa todo esto es muy repentino

(Acaso sera...no no puede ser eso) – pensó luna para luego ir a la habitación del trono-

En ponyhattan

El unicornio blanco se había levantado y miraba el agua justo donde había caído aquella cosa extraña- Ya esta aquí es hora de prepararme….quisiera algo de ayuda

El agua comenzaba a burbujear como si fuera lava de un volcán vapor comenzaba a salir del agua el agua comenzaba a volverse negro al igual que el vapor creando en muy poco tiempo una gran nube oscura el unicornio blanco dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para luego ver el cielo como se llenaba de nubes oscuras

Ya muestra té! Acaso tienes miedo de salir a combatir! – Grito el unicornio blanco y en respuesta un temblor comenzó de repente haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio-

El agua seguía burbujeando mas y mas y de repente una silueta negra comenzaba a salir del agua y elevarse al cielo esta silueta no tenia una forma descriptible de repente dos destellos verdes aparecieron dando a ver que serian los ojos de esta cosa este miro al unicornio blanco y una boca con una sonrisa deforme comenzaba a aparecer en este

Ah finalmente EH llegado creí que tardaría mas pero veo que tuve tiempo de sobra – dijo la silueta para luego ver el paisaje de ponyhattan que se veía bastante dañado siendo los edificios mas altos que se habían derrumbado pero aun quedaban algunos edificios altos y pequeños intactos- Oh que mal esperaba poder divertirme un poco

El unicornio blanco encendió su cuerno y este fue envuelto en un escudo de magia para mirar de forma sería a aquella silueta oscura este comenzaba a concentrarse ante cualquier ataque

Bueno al menos tengo algo de diversión – dijo para mirar de nuevo al unicornio blanco- aunque con el poder que tiene no me sera un gran reto que lastima- este comenzó a descender hasta tocar el suelo el cuerpo de este comenzó a burbujear convirtiéndose en una masa de una materia oscura-

( es repugnante pero es mi oportunidad no debo perder ni una sola oportunidad de ataque) – pensó el unicornio blanco para luego dentro de su escudo brillar mas su cuerno desprendiendo del suelo donde estaba aquella materia oscura dos grandes trozos de suelo para aplastarlo segundos después este retiro su escudo y lanzo un potente rayo de energía causando una explosión donde se encontraban los trozos de roca causando una cortina de humo sin perder mucho tiempo regreso su escudo-

No diré que esperaba mas decepcionante- se escucho la voz mientras la cortina de humo se disipaba los destellos verdes que parecían ser sus ojos brillaron con intensidad- Debería usar mi verdadera forma pero creo que seria exagerado para criaturas como ustedes- unos pasos se comenzaron a oír y se veía una silueta de un unicornio cuando este salio del humo tenia un cuerpo de unicornio negro de melena larga de color verde al igual que sus ojos-

De las nubes oscuras rayos caían en los escombros de ponyhattan y serca de los unicornios causando algunos cráteres el unicornio negro sonrió cuando uno de los rayos cayo serca del el este había desaparecido y apareció al frente del unicornio blanco y sin perder tiempo golpeo el escudo con uno de sus cascos rompiéndolo fácilmente para luego seguir el ataque y golpear el rostro del unicornio blanco la fuerza fue tal que lo mando lejos hacia algunos escombros

( Cuanto poder sabia que seria difícil pero no tanto) – penso el unicornio blanco para luego impactar con los escombros con un poco de dificultad se pone de pie y unas gotas de sangre cae de su nariz este brillo su cuerno y lanza un rayo de energía hacia el unicornio negro-

El unicornio negro veía el rayo y lo único que hizo fue extender uno de sus cascos haciendo que el rayo impactara en su casco pero a la vez lo detuvo sin mucha dificultad cuando el rayo del unicornio blanco se detuvo se veía como una especie de vapor salía del casco del unicornio negro

Que patético te voy a demostrar como se debe atacar de verdad – dijo el unicornio negro para luego apuntarle con su casco y una pequeña esfera de energía comenzaba a crearse para luego ser lanzada a toda velocidad-

El unicornio blanco calculando el tiempo de impacto espero a que la esfera se acerca a el para unos segundos justos este se telentrasporto lejos de la zona de impacto este brillo su cuerno y comenzó a correr alrededor del unicornio negro lanzando múltiples rayos los cuales le impactaban pero no parecía ser muy efectivo

Patético – dijo el unicornio negro para luego desaparecer y aparecer al frente del unicornio blanco dándole un potente golpe en el pecho este escucho un crujir y con su otro casco ataco de nuevo-

Aaaaahhhh!- grito el unicornio blanco para luego brillar su cuerno y de forma repentina este creo una lanza levitando la con su magia este la uso para atacar al unicornio negro Logrando darle un corte en el pecho este se teletransporto a unos metros para tomar aire- ( Demonios… tengo que usar todas mis habilidades y ver el futuro es la clave aunque) – este voltea creando un escudo de magia sabiendo que algo lo atacaría de forma repentina el ataque anterior del unicornio negro había vuelto pero fue bloqueado con exito-

Jejeje al fin te pondrás a luchar en serio? – dice el unicornio negro mientras que su herida se regeneraba con facilidad- porque yo ya EH perdido mi tiempo esperando que luches serio inútil intento de guerrero- Dijo de forma seria para que luego sus ojos brillaran y varios rayos impactarán cerca de el este extendió su casco y comenzó a lanzar múltiples ráfagas de energía sin parar-

(Esto sera complicado….por favor ayuda) – creo un escudo el unicornio blanco de magia y espero asta que los ataques cesaran pero no sucedió su escudo se agrietaba y con ayuda de su magia lanzó la lanza hacia el unicornio negro-

El unicornio negro tras ver que el unicornio blanco solo se defendía este decidió acabar con el pero justo en ese momento vio como la lanza sé acercaba a el sin perder mas tiempo en tonterías este esquivo la lanza con facilidad detuvo su Rafa de ataque para comenzar a crear una gran esfera de poder

Ultimas palabras antes de que te mate? – dijo el unicornio negro con suma seriedad mientras veía como el unicornio blanco estaba agotando sus energías-

Si ya te tardaste ahora me crees en lo que decía? – dijo el unicornio blanco con una sonrisa y la mirada baja-

Que? – Dijo el unicornio negro confundido pero de forma repentina siente como es atravesando por la misma lanza que hace unos momentos había esquivado este voltea para ver a otro unicornio pero naranja de melena corta y negra como la noche este se veía lleno de rasguños y veía como de su frente había una mancha de sangre-

Lo siento pero no sabes lo difícil que es sostener medio edificio que se te esta cayendo encima- dijo el unicornio naranja con algo de enojo- tu eres el que hizo todo esto no? Vas a pagar por arruinar mi siesta y casino favorito – con una gran fuerza este sujeto la lanza y la levanto y con ella al unicornio negro se veía como de su pecho salia un liquido negro que parecía ser su sangre este lanzo la lanza junto al unicornio negro lejos-

Al fin llegaste tu tienes más posibilidades de ganarle carmesí – dijo el unicornio blanco con una sonrisa-

Tengo nombre sabes y es…- antes de que pudiera decir algo es interrumpido por el unicornio blanco-

crimson rapier lo se jejeje y antes de que preguntes yo me llamo axel – dijo rápida mente axel para luego ver donde el unicornio negro-

Eso es lo bueno de los destiny no necesitas presentación – Dijo rapier con un tono burlon acompañado de una sonría para ver hacia donde el unicornio negro y ponerse serio- nuestras posibilidades de ganar?

Son de un 30% igual no es nuestro destino ganar – Dijo axel con algo de frustración y enojo- pero debemos aguantar hasta que la ayuda llegue

Ayuda? Enserio creen que alguien los podrá ayudar y más contra mi? Están equivocados muy equivocados – se levantó el unicornio negro y con sus casco sujeto la lanza para sacársela su herida se regeneró al poco tiempo- Basta de tonterías – este se dirigió hacia donde los unicornios caminado-

Si vasta de tonterías- Dijo rapier para luego brillar su cuerno creando un estoque- no intervengas – se lanza hacia el unicornio negro para darle una rápida estocada en el pecho justo donde estaría su corazon-

El unicornio negro recibió la estocada con una mirada de decepción este levanto su casco para golpearlo con suma fuerza pero rapier no perdió tiempo en juegos creando un escudo de magia bloqueando el ataque luego de eso rapier se alejo y comenzó a crear múltiples estoques y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque esta vez clavándole múltiples estoques en el cuerpo del unicornio negro

Como picadura de mosquitos eso es todo? Decepcionante se acabo no perderé mi tiempo en juegos estúpidos es hora de ponerse serio – dijo el unicornio negro sus ojos brillaron y los estoques que tenia clavados salieron expulsados de su cuerpo para que luego este pegara un salto dejando un enorme cráter y se quedó flotando en el aire este le apuntó a rapier y comenzó a reunir un gran cantidad de poder que fue expulsada en una ráfaga de energía-

Rapier miro la ráfaga de poder como se acercaba a el y este bajo la mirada con una sonrisa este recibió el impacto de la ráfaga esta causo una gran explosión dejando una enorme cantidad de humo saliendo sin que se pudiera ver nada

Esto es lo que pasa a aquellos que quieran retar a mi poder terminaran hecho polvo – Dijo el unicornio negro con seriedad para luego apuntarle a axel- acabemos con esto

Axel sonreía mientras unos rayos del sol se hacían presentes el día estaba comenzando y de forma repentina una risa comenzaba a oírse proveniente del humo que de apoco se disipaba mostrando a un rapier lleno de heridas pero aun con su sonrisa pero algo en el había cambiado sus ojos habían tomado un peculiar color carmesí

Tienes razón! Acabemos con esto!- Grito rapier para luego brillar su cuerno el aura mágica que lo rodeaba era de un color carmesí también este se teletransporto arriba del unicornio negro y lo golpeó en el rostro con una fuerza descomunal legándolo a lanzar al suelo-

El unicornio negro luego de a ver recibido aquel golpe se levantó del suelo mirándolo algo sorprendido mas en su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna a la vez que miraba a rapier este se dio cuenta que el día había llegado

Debo admitir que ese golpe si me hizo cosquillas pero nada mas que eso – Dijo el unicornio negro para luego lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia rapier pero antes de llegar acercarse este fue impactado por un rayo de magia que lo lanzo al suelo-

Vamos rapier! Es nuestra oportunidad de atacarlo con todo – Grito axel con energía y seriedad-

Ya lo se! Vamos a ver si me sigues el paso! – este callo al suelo y se dirigió hacia el unicornio negro-

Rapier mientras se dirigía hacia el unicornio negro este creo varios estoques que los lanzo clavando los en unicornio negro en el pecho cuando estuvo al frente de el este lo golpeo en el rostro con toda su fuerza lanzándolo lejos axel aprovechó para crear un pilar de roca en el cual el unicornio negro fue impactado sin perder tiempo axel uso su magia para sujetar su lanza y lanzarla a toda velocidad clavándola en el pecho del unicornio negro luego la lanza comenzó a levitar elevando al unicornio negro segundos después rapier le lanzo un rayo de magia de gran poder axel hizo lo mismo para que al final causaran una gran explosión y tras la explosión se quedo una gran cantidad de humo

Si! – dijo rapier con confianza y una sonrisa este miro a axel-

Aun no rapier esto no termina – dijo seriamente mirando al cielo y al humo-

La sonrisa de Rapier se esfumo y miro de forma seria el humo de repente se oyeron unos huesos tronar y el humo se disipo dejando ver al unicornio negro con algunos rasguños y la lanza que le atravesaba el pecho

Pero Que gran decepción! – Grito el unicornio negro para luego apuntarles con uno de sus casco y lanzarles una enorme ráfaga de poder-

En respuesta los unicornios crearon un escudo pero fue inútil ya que ambos fueron impactados y Arrastrados lejos hasta impactar contra unos cuantos escombros de edificio luego de que el unicornio negro se detuviera solo rapier se encontraba de pie pero muy dañado y con heridas abiertas de las cual le salia bastante sangre igual axel estaba en ese mismo estado

Se acabo- Dijo el unicornio negro mientras en su casco se creaba una esfera de poder- mueran basuras

El unicornio negro lanzo la esfera de poder hacia los unicornios rapier brillo su cuerno y se preparó para defenderse mientras el ataque se aproximaba el tiempo para este pasaba de forma lenta esperando un milagro


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: el encuentro

Canterlot

Luna y celestia se encontraban viendo a través de una ventana ambas se veían preocupadas por aquel temblor y por una energía oscura que apareció de golpe luego de ese temblor no sabiendo muy bien que estaba pasando o lo que pasaría

Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido…- Dijo celestia bastante preocupada-

Hermana…lo que haya causado ese temblor se origina de ponyhattan Los primeros ponys en despertar provenían de hay…- Dijo luna preocupada-

Luna reúne a un grupo de grande de guardias yo le avisaré a twilight y sus amigas de esta emergencia – Dijo celestia para luego dirigirse a la habitación del trono-

Luna se dirigió a las afueras del castillo avisando a los guardias y reunido los en unos minutos la mayoría de los guardias de toda canterlot se habían reunido todos en el castillo esperando ordenes

Muy bien Guardias mi hermana y yo creemos que algo malo esta pasando en ponyhattan y queremos ir a investigar por eso necesitamos un grupo de escolta los demás deberán quedarse y proteger muy bien canterlot Twilight y sus amigas vendrán para echar un casco en nuestra ausencia – Dijo luna mirando a los guardias-

Si princesa! – Dijeron los guardias haciendo un saludo militar-

Unos guardias pegados llegaron con la carroza real mientras los pegasos se preparaban en la carroza esperando a las princesas mientras en eso celestia llegaba y miraba a los guardias y a luna

Bien Luna Esta todo listo? – dijo celestia seriamente-

Si hermana ya esta todo listo- dijo luna para luego subir a la carroza a la vez que celestia hacia lo mismo-

Poco después los pegasos jalaron de la carroza y comenzaron a elevarse junto a algunos pegasos que seguían la carroza… mientras tanto en ponyhattan

Crismón rapier veía como su final se acercaba la sangre y sudor caía de su frente a la vez que sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban este miro a axel por unos segundos y sintió un gran remordimiento por no haberle escuchando cuando le advirtió

( Porque tuve que ser tan estúpido) – pensó rapier mientras veía el ataque del unicornio negro sus ojos brillaban con intensidad de un color carmesí y de su cuerno salieron barias chispas de magia- PORQUE!

Al final el ataque llego donde los unicornios causando una gran explosión dejando ver una gran cortina de humo poco a poco el humo se dispersaba dejando ver un gran cráter sin rastro de los unicornios

Si eso era lo mejor que estos seres pueden dar son penosos – este se comenzó a elevar y miró el resto de ponyhattan viendo que la mayoría de la cuidad estaba destruida- Supongo que tengo que mejorar mi llegada o le quito lo divertido de destruir -este miro a su alrededor buscando mas poblado que destruir pero nada solo llego a ver unas montañas a lo lejos- quizás mi suerte cambie en otro lugar

El unicornio se comenzó a alejar hacia las montañas dejando ponyhattan en ruinas sin darle mucha importancia mientras el se alejaba en canterlot las princesas celestia y luna se dirigían acompañadas de una gran cantidad de soldados a ponyhattan para investigar si algo estaba sucediendo como ellas pensaban aunque luna estaba mas preocupada de lo que aparentaba

Un rato después el unicornio estaba ya cerca de las montañas este llego a ver lo que parecía una cueva lo cual le llamo la atención y este decidió entrar para investigar cuando este llego a lo mas profundo de la cueva llego a ver una gran cantidad de oro y gemas

Wow que tenemos aquí? Oro y gemas quien es el tacaño idiota que guarda tal cosa en una enorme cueva seria muy fácil robarlo – Dijo el unicornio negro con una sonrisa burlona-

En ese momento se siente un temblor y se escuchan unos pasos con un leve temblor

Que rayos fue eso!? – Dijo el unicornio negro para luego voltear y ver una enorme silueta y unos enorme ojos rojos- Al fin algo divertido…

Justo en ese momento la silueta escupe una enorme llamarada de fuego que le pego de lleno al unicornio negro la llamarada duro unos segundos luego este se detuvo

Grree estoy arto de ustedes ponys que piensan que pueden robarme – Dijo la silueta sonando una voz gruesa y fuerte este miro donde había escupido fuego y ve las llamas- Eso les debe ser suficiente

Las llamas lentamente se volvían negras dejando impactado a la enorme silueta este miro el fuego y se preparo para lo que fuera

Vaya vaya no sabia que había de los de tu tipo – sonó la voz del unicornio negro y este salia de las llamas negras con algunas en su cuerpo pero parecía que no le causaban daño- Un dragón siempre quise uno de mascota pero se vuelven rebeldes algunos cuando son jóvenes

Como es que sigues con vida!? – se preguntó el dragón pero luego sujeto al unicornio negro con una de sus garras y lo acerco a su rostro un poco-

Esperó que me des mas pelea y diversión que los ponys si no seria una gran pena y decepción – Dijo el unicornio negro con una sonrisa burlona-

( este pony es raro pero que importa tengo un pequeño bocadillo) – Pensó el dragón para luego apretar con mas fuerza al unicornio negro-

Bien basta de charlas innecesarias – dijo el unicornio negro para luego expulsar su poder liberándose de la garra del dragón para luego lanzarse hacia el y empujarlo con una gran fuerza sacándolo lo de la cueva y tirándolo en picada-

El dragón algo impactado sin saber bien lo que paso este mira como caía este reaccionó y sujeto al unicornio negro este luego extendió sus alas y comienza a caer mas lentos para luego comenzar a volar

Que clase de truco fue ese!? – Dijo el dragón viendo al unicornio negro molesto y escupiendo humo de su nariz-

Ninguno- dice el unicornio negro para luego con fuerza pura liberarse y sujetar una de las garras del dragón y con una sonrisa clava la garra del dragón en su palma con suma fuerza atravesándolo y haciendo que este sangrara un poco-

Aaaaaaaaarrrrgggggg!- Grita el dragón con dolor mientras este trataba de sacar su garra de su palma pero al hacerlo se abre un poco mas la herida y de su palma salia su sangre manchando su garra- Maldito pony! – dijo furioso el dragón-

El dragón con su otra garra sujeta al unicornio negro para luego lanzarlo contra la montaña y comienza a golpearlo varias veces causando algunas avalanchas de rocas luego de unos golpes este escupe una gran cantidad de fuego

Con eso debe bastar maldito pony- Dijo el dragón para luego ver su garra sintiendo dolor y veía su sangre salir de su garra- Grrr

En ese momento de las llamas salio el unicornio negro herido y perdiendo un líquido negro de su boca este al ver que el dragón estaba distraído este se lanzo hacia el dándole una patada muy potente en su estómago derribándolo al caer al suelo este pega un salto llegando a donde la cola del dragón para sujetarlo y comenzar a girar y golpearlo contra la montaña para luego lanzarlo al cielo este luego le apunta con su casco y lanza una esfera de poder y al impactar causo una gran explosión

Bah pierdo mi tiempo aquí lo mejor será acabar con todos de una vez- Dijo el unicornio para luego dirigir su mirada a la destrozada ponyhattan- Algo se aproxima….algo con bastante poder

Sin prestarle atención al dragón el unicornio negro miro a ponyhattan mientras el dragón se recuperaba de aquel ataque del unicornio este se veía herido y muy molesto este se lanzo hacia el unicornio para luego sujetarlo y con una gran rabia lanzarlo a su boca y este comenzó a masticarlo este escuchaba el crujir de los huesos de aquel unicornio a la vez que saboreaba un espantoso sabor pero aun hací este siguió masticando lo hasta tragarlo por completo

Que asco el peor pony que eh comido en toda mi vida- Dijo el dragón para luego tomar vuelo e ir a su cueva para recostarse al lado de todo su tesoro y en eso su estomago comenzaba a sonar- Creo que me cayo mal ese pony

Luna y celestia estando cerca de ponyhattan estas vieron como la gran ciudad había quedado destruida estas quedaron en shock y estas pidieron a los pegasos que jalaban la carroza fueran mas rápido a lo cual hicieron de inmediato pocos minutos tardaron en llegar y ver todo en ruinas

Guardias busquen si hay supervivientes cerca- Dijo celestia de forma seria y preocupada-

Si Princesa! – Dijieron todos los guardias para luego dispersarse y buscar rastros de supervivientes-

Esto…no puede estar pasando…que pudo causar tal destrucción – Dijo luna mientras miraba a su alrededor sin poder creerlo-

Lo que haya sido luna no se saldrá con la suya lo atraparemos tarde o temprano- Dijo celestia de forma seria-

Los guardias pegasos volaban alrededor de la ciudad viendo los escombros de los edificios y algunos callejones uno de los guardias pegasos bajo del cielo y comenzó a buscar cerca de un edificio hecho escombros este camino por las calles mirando de izquierda a derecha en eso escucha caer una roca y este alerta mira hacia atrás y fija su mirada en los escombros este afilo su mirada y veía como los escombros se movían cayendo al suelo de apoco este se acerco y comenzó a sacar algunos escombros para luego ver un poco de sangre en ellos este empezó a sacarlos más rápido algunos guardias pegasos que volaban vieron lo que pasaba y decidieron ayudar estos sacaron todos los escombros para llegar a ver a dos unicornios muy dañados

A-ayuda – dijo rapier débil mente este se veía lleno de heridas y sangre axel estaba en el mismo estado pero inconsciente-

Estos ponys están muy mal heridos necesitan atención medica rápido! – dijo uno de los guardias acto seguido dos pegasos tomaron a cada uno de los ponys y los llevaron volando-

N-no esperen…hay algo que deben saber…- dijo rapier débil mente-

Ahorra energías te llevaremos a un lugar donde puedan sanar tus heridas- dijo el guardia pegaso que cargaba a rapier-

Enemigo…poderoso…peligro…- decía rapier débil y despacio que apenas y se escuchaba su voz-

Mientras estos pegasos llevaban a los unicornios al hospital en ruinas a buscar algunos recursos para sanarlos en la cueva donde estaba aquel dragón que había combatido contra aquel pony se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor este con su garra sana se tapaba la boca

Aquel dragón poco después comenzó a vomitar todo lo que tenia dentro al igual que una buena cantidad de sangre pero no había rastros del aquel pony y en eso los dolores en su estómago aumentaron a tal punto que sentía como si su estómago se estuviera abriendo por dentro este nuevamente volvió a vomitar pero esta vez era solamente sangre

Q-que me esta pasando – dijo el dragón sintiendo un enorme dolor en su estómago que aumentaba mas y más-

El dolor de su estómago un paraba y aumentaba a peores cuando este de golpe comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor en el pecho mas en especial donde sus costillas y en eso Crack! Sus costillas se comenzaban a romper pocos segundos después este sintió un mayor dolor de su pecho el hueso de su costilla lo había atravesado de adentro hacia afuera pero consigo atravesando un pulmón su pulmón se comenzaban a llenar de sangre mientras todo eso pasaba el dragón se retorcía de dolor al poco tiempo el hueso comenzó a cortar y abrir mas la herida el dragón estaba perdiendo ya la visión y sus fuerzas en eso este sintió como algo salia de su herida y vio una criatura totalmente deforme

Q-que clase….de mounstro eres…- dijo el dragón para luego terminar perdiendo su vida-

No soy un mounstro soy un destroyer- dijo la criatura deforme su aspecto intentaba simular un unicornio pero este tenia el cuerno roto parte de su cráneo estaba al descubierto mostrando parte de sus sesos con incrustaciones de parte de su cráneo le faltaba parte de la mandíbula quedando solo parte de la mitad muy destrozada de su cuerpo le faltaba mucho de su pelo su piel estaba masticada dejándola muy deforme hueso de su cuerpo salían sus piernas estaban destruidas una de sus piernas trasera faltaba la otra le faltaba un pedazo y las delanteras era una mezcla de carne y huesos- es hora de que un reto de verdad – el cuerpo de este comenzaba a soltar humo y este caminaba hacia la salida muy lenta y torpe mente-

Tras salir de la cueva la criatura deforme se tiro de lo más alto y mientras mas caía este mas humo sultana hasta que su cuerpo se envolvió en humo y cerca del suelo este se pudo elevar y dirigirse hacia ponyhattan por última vez a toda velocidad

Mientras los pegasos habían encontrado una habitación Algo destruida estos habían buscado algunos medicamentos y vendas poco tiempo después axel y rapier estaban ya vendados aunque axel seguía sin conocimiento

Muy bien yo iré a buscar mas ponys si están heridos espero que puedas con esto – dijo uno de los guardias y acto seguido se fue volando-

Muy bien ahora – dijo mirando a rapier y se acerco un poco- se que te dije que guardaras energías pero que paso? Puedes decirme al menos algo?

Rapier miro al pegaso este se levanto y se acerco al pegaso y le dijo al oído " el unicornio negro…cuidado con el unicornio negro " luego de eso este cayo desplomado al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento el pegaso se quedó mirando al unicornio algo confundido para luego recostarlo en una camilla e ir a la salida y quedarse de vigilante

Unos minutos después…

No se habían encontrado supervivientes y lo que habían encontrado eran cadáveres en las ruinas de los edificios algunos habían sido aplastados y algunos habían quedado hechos puré por algunos escombros de gran tamaño los guardias se habían reunidos para ya decirles las noticias a las princesas

Princesas…solo hemos encontrados a dos supervivientes luego los demás solo han sido cadáveres – dijo uno de los guardias-

No…no puede ser deben de a ver sobrevivientes – dijo celestia mirando a los guardias- revisen una vez mas tienen que a ver mas sobrevivientes

Muy bien princesa – dijeron todos los guardias y luego estos comenzaron a buscar de nuevo excepto uno-

Princesas uno de los dos supervivientes antes de perder el conocimiento dijo cuidado con el unicornio negro

Unicornio…negro? – dijo luna algo preocupada –

Si princesa solo me dijo eso luego perdió el conocimiento – dijo el guardia para luego hacer un saludo militar-

Sera que acaso…- se quedo pensativa luna-

Luna pasa algo? – dijo celestia mirando a luna preocupada-

Princesas! – dijo otro guarida que estaba volando- Algo negro se aproxima!

Que!? – dijeron las dos princesas para luego tomar vuelo y ver una nube de humo acercándose-

Que es eso? -dijo celestia confundida-

El humo se había ha cercado lo suficiente a unos metros de celestia y luna

La pregunta es quien es no que es – sonó una voz para que luego el humo se dispersara dejando ver al unicornio negro flotando-

Luna había quedado impactada y sorprendía en eso esta recordaba lo que aquel unicornio le había advertido esta miraba a aquel unicornio de arriba abajo sintiendo algo de temor y a la vez enojo sin embargo celestia mirando a aquel unicornio sintiendo una enorme energía oscura

Quien eres tu – dijo el guardia de forma seria-

El unicornio solo ignoro al guardia pegaso y este sonrió poco a poco el cielo se llenaban de nubes negras que tapaban todo el cielo de ponyhattan de apoco rayos comenzaron a caer del cielo luna y celestia miraron hacia el cielo viendo el cambio del clima repentino De golpe los todos los guardias comenzaron a rodear al unicornio negro este miro alrededor y a los guardias

No voy a perder mi tiempo con otros debiluchos – este se mordió el casco con tanta fuerza que un extraño liquido negro salia de este seguido hizo lo mismo con su otro cascó y la sangre comenzaba a caer de sus cascos mientras este tenia una sonrisa –

Las princesas y los guardias miraban al unicornio negro confundidas por aquel acto que había hecho poco a poco miraban como aquel líquido salia de forma repentina de aquel liquido comenzaban a salir insectos moscas cucarachas y ciempiés estos se comenzaban a dispersar por las ruinas y de forma repentina estas se comenzaron a mover

Que clase de magia es esa – dijo celestia sin entender lo que pasaba esta luego dirigió su mirada a los escombros que se movian-

De forma repentina los cuerpos de los ponys fallecidos se comenzaron a levantar sus heridas estaban cubiertas por un liquido negro sus ojos ahora eran totalmente negros y de ellos brotaba aquel extraño liquido negro estos se comenzaron a mover en dirección hacías las princesas y guardias

Que les has hecho a mis súbditos!? – grito celestia de enojo mirando a sus súbditos en aquel estado para luego mirar a aquel unicornio con gran ira-

Tus súbditos? Je esto sera mas divertido de lo que imaginaba porque esos súbditos que tienes fueron demasiados fáciles de matar – dijo el unicornio negro con una sonrisa burlona-

Celestia miro con aun mas enojo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo luna lanzo un rayo de magia hacia el unicornio negro atravesándole el pecho celestia miro a luna sorprendida de su acto

Jajaja…Jajajajajajajajajajaja! Si eso es de lo que hablaba – dijo el unicornio negro mientras reía y sus heridas se regeneraban –

Las princesas miraron al unicornio negro de forma seria celestia mas sorprendida que luna mientras que en eso los ponys que se habían levantado de la muerte se lanzaban hacia los guardias el cuerno de luna brillaba envuelto de magia mientras que aquel unicornio se preparaba para atacar

Espero que estén prepadas para el poder de este destroyer DARK EL DESTROYER – Dijo el unicornio negro con una sonrisa viendo a las princesas-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: el enfrentamiento De Dark

El cuerno de luna estaba envuelto en magia mientras esta miraba a Dark con una expresión de seriedad junto con enojo mientras celestia miraba a Dark luna los guardias y los ponys que se habían levantando de la muerte con preocupación seriedad y enojo

Me advirtieron de que vendrías a este mundo a destruirlo y aunque cometí el error de no prepararme no dejaremos que tu te salgas con la tuya! – Dijo luna con seriedad para luego lanzarle un rayo de magia a Dark en el rostro-

Lo que Deberías de a ver hecho era el huir de este planeta – dijo Dark para luego para golpear el rayo de magia con su casco pero al hacerlo este causa una explosión dejando salir un polvo dejando si visión a este- MIS OJOS! – Grito para frotarse los ojos con fuerza y rapidez-

Hermana ve a ayudar a los guardias con esos ponys yo me ocupare de este unicornio – Dijo luna con seriedad pareciendo mas una orden que una petición

No luna no puedo dejarte sola en esta pelea no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasa – contesto celestia con seriedad y preocupación-

Se que te preocupas hermana pero no podemos dejar a los guardias con esta situación – dijo luna apuntando a los guardias-

Los guardias se enfrentaban a casco limpio contra los ponys reanimados estos parecían llevar la ventaja en combate sin embargo estos se levantaban luego de ser derrotados como si nada poco a poco la diferencia de números se hacían mas grande

Prométeme que te cuidaras luna – dijo celestia preocupada-

Lo are hermana ahora ve rápido - contesto luna para luego dirigir su mirada a Dark-

Celestia al poco tiempo se dirigió hacia los guardias para ayudarlos a la vez que estaba al tanto de luna mientras eso pasaba Dark ya había recuperado la visión y molesto miro a luna

Vas a pagar por eso yegua – dijo Dark serio y con una expresión de enojo –

En eso Dark se lanzó hacia la luna para atacarla luna sin embargo esta creo un escudo con su magia tras el impacto del ataque de Dark el escudo de luna fue destruido sin perder tiempo lanzó un rayo de magia a Dark de gran tamaño alejándolo unos metros este tras recuperarse apunto con su casco a luna el cual comenzó a lanzar múltiples ráfagas de energía sin embargo luna se alejo volando a toda velocidad evitando ser impactada por una ráfaga a la vez que hacia eso esta lanzaba algunos rayos de magia hacia Dark

Eso es todo? – dijo dark con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su casco-

No subestimes a la princesa de la noche – dijo luna acumulando una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno-

Princesa Eh? Pues bien espero que puedas demostrar que eres capas de proteger a tus súbditos – Tras decir eso dark apunto con su casco a luna para lanzar una potente ráfaga de poder oscuro-

Sin perder tiempo luna liberó toda esa magia acumulada lanzando un poderoso rayo de magia a la ráfaga de dark los dos ataques chocaron ambos ataques estaban igualados pero no tardo mucho para que el ataque de dark sacara la ventaja

Mientras celestia se encontraba paralizando a los ponys con su magia y hechizos aunque ellos ya habían perdido la vida celestia era casi incapaz de dar un ataque mortal a aquellos que habían si dos sus súbditos mientras que los guardias atacaban y evitaban quedarse sin terreno pero mientras mas ponys reanimados caían otros tomaban su lugar

Princesa no podemos seguir hací nos están superando y no tenemos armas – dijo uno de los guardias mientras este sometía a un pony reanimado-

Celestia miro a su alrededor viendo que el guardia tenía razón no tenían mucha ventaja y cada vez habían muchos mas ponys reanimados esta sabia que la opción mas adecuada en ese momento seria retirarse en eso mira hacia el cielo viendo a luna y dark al ver que luna estaba en apuros esta tomó vuelo rápidamente

Jajaja eres débil princesa – dijo dark para aumentar su poder haciendo que su ataque arrasara con luna el ataque siguió hasta hacer que luna fuera impactada en el suelo-

Luna!- grito Celestia mirando como su hermana caía para luego Mirar a dark y con gran enojo esta le apunto con su cuerno y lanzó un poderoso rayo de magia-

Jajajaja…- reia para luego ser impactado por aquel rayo que Celestia le había lanzado Este arraso con dark enviándolo lejos hacía el cielo casi sin dejar vista de el-

Luego de a que ataque Celestia se dirigió rápidamente donde luna para poder ayudarle levantándola del suelo

Luna estas bien!? – dijo Celestia preocupada viendo a luna con algunas heridas raspones y tierra-

S-si pero no podremos ganarle…no de esta forma Celestia – dijo luna con la mirada baja para luego mirar a Celestia-

Porque dices eso luna? Podremos ganarle si atacamos las dos juntas – dijo Celestia viendo a luna para luego mirar al cielo-

No Celestia no podemos ganarle se esta contendido y para colmo – ve como los guardias se enfrentaban a los ponys reanimados siendo que estos ya estaban acorralando a los guardias para matarlos- tiene ventaja sobre nosotras debemos retirarnos y preparar una estrategia pero si queremos salir debemos atacar las dos juntas y sin contenernos

Muy bien luna acabemos con el mientras tenemos tiempo – dijo Celestia y junto a luna comenzaron a reunir magia-

Arggg eso si que no me lo esperaba – Dijo dark para luego reincorporarse en el cielo este fue rociado en una aura y se lanzó hacia la tierra en dirección hacía luna y celestia este las llego a ver y sintió las energías de las dos princesas- ( que planean?)

Los ojos de Celestia y luna se habían vuelto blancos estas juntaron sus cuernos y lanzaron en dirección hacía dark un enorme y poderoso rayo amarillo con azul oscuro

Sorprendido por aquel ataque dark junto sus dos cascos para contratacar pero antes de que si pudiera reunir energía recibió el ataque este a pesar de no a ver contraatacado este se defendía y opina resistencia hacia aquel ataque pero su descuidó contra ese ataque lo dejo expuesto y fue arrasado por aquel rayo de magia

Rápido es nuestra oportunidad! – dijo luna para teletrasportarse donde los guardias y expulsar una onda de magia alejando a los ponys reanimados-

Celestia no tardo en hacer lo mismo mientras veía a los guardias y a los ponys reanimados como se reincorporaba pero esta vez se veía en los rostros de los ponys una expresión de enojo y ira estos se lanzaron hacia los guaridas y las princesas pero antes de estar secar celestia creó un escudo de magia evitando ser dañados

Están todos bien? -pregunto Celestia mirando a los guardias estos estaban heridos y con partes de sus armaduras rotas y otros sin algunas partes-

Estamos bien princesa pero no podremos seguir hací necesitamos refuerzos y mejor equipo o armas – dijo un guardia-

Bien ahora nos retiraremos no podemos seguir aquí es muy peligroso regresáremos a canterlot – dijo Celestia seriamente-

Esta bien pero princesa aun hay dos civiles en el hospital refugiados Que que aremos con ellos? – pregunto otro guardia-

No podemos dejarlos tenemos que ir por ellos no puedo permitir que a otros ponys les pasen lo mismos que a los ciudadanos de aquí luna tu ve con los guardias a canterlot yo iré por los ponys – dijo Celestia con seriedad mientras miraba a su alrededor esperando que dark no apareciera-

Esta bien hermana espero verte de nuevo en canterlot- dijo luna para acumular una gran cantidad de magia para luego telentrasportarse a canterlot-

Celestia tomó un vuelo rápido lienzo hacia el hospital pero en eso los ponys reanimados perseguían a Celestia los terrestres corriendo y los pegasos volando torpemente hasta caían al suelo pero eso no los detenían para seguir a Celestia

Mientras en el Hospital….

Varios ponys reanimados se encontraba caminado por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta estos comenzaron a golpear la puerta con fuerza uno tras otro para abrirse paso y cuando lograron tumbar la puerta un rayo de magia salio disparado cortándole la cabeza a uno de los ponys reanimados la cual cayo al suelo rodando hasta los cascos de axel el cual pateo la cabeza hacia su cuerpo

No me convertiré en uno de tus marionetas tan fácilmente – dijo alex aunque aun cansado y con la visión algo borrosa-

En eso la cabeza perdía una extraña sangre con negro la cual se convertían en unos tentáculos y arrastrándose hacia su cuerpo y uniéndose de nuevo pero aun se veía la herida de la cortadura y perdía mas de esa extraña sangre con negro esta se envolvió en el cuello del pony reanimado y se empezó a volver algo solida

Arg diablos vamos date prisa…- dijo axel para luego ponerse en una posición de combate -

Mientras eso pasaba Celestia ya había llegado al hospital y esta corría por los pasillos buscando a aquellos ponys no tardó mucho tiempo hasta poder llegar ala habitación donde se encontraba aquellos ponys y los reanimados sin perder tiempo celestia brillo su cuerno y lanzando a los reanimados contra una pared con suma fuerza

Princesa celestia – dijo axel mientras se tambaleaba- Debemos irnos de aquí rápido se acaba el tiempo

Lo se donde esta el otro pony? – dijo celestia para mirar a su alrededor viendo si no había llegado tarde-

Axel brillo su cuerno para luego levitar a rapier al frente de ellos este aun seguía inconsciente y las vendas que tenía ya estaban algo rojas

Rápido princesa el se acerca….puedo verlo – dijo axel para luego mirar al techo-

Muy bien es hora – dijo celestia para luego telenstrasportarlos a canterlot-

Los ponys reanimados vieron como celestia junto a aquellos unicornios habían desaparecido y en ese momento del cielo caía dark algo herido pero sus heridas se regeneraban dejándolo como si no hubiera pasado nada este al final al caer al suelo causo un leve temblor y una gran cortina de tierra que sé expandió rápido hasta desaparecer

Escapar de mi no servirá de nada es hora de que me divierta un poco mas – este comenzó a elevarse y ser rociado por una aura oscura para luego salir volando a gran velocidad hacia donde celestia-

Mientras en canterlot celestia se encontraba junto a aquellos unicornios cuando de repente una voz muy familiar dijo su nombre con mucha preocupación

Princesas celestia! – dijo twilight para luego ir corriendo hacia ella muy preocupada- en cuanto recibí su carta yo y mis amigas vinimos lo mas rápido posible

Gracias por venir twilight y…mi hermana? – dijo celestia preocupada al no ver a luna por ningún lado-

En cuanto apareció fue llevada a atender sus heridas con los guardias pero…princesa que paso? – dijo twilight preocupada mirando con una mirada de preocupación a celestia-

Pues es algo complicado twilight pero…

Princesa no tenemos tiempo! El se acerca – dijo axel interrumpiendo a celestia y en eso este miro a twilight- deben ir por los elementos de la armonía mientras tenemos tiempo!

Los elementos? Princesa que esta pasando – dijo twilight mirando a axel y luego a celestia-

Si twilight reúne a tus amigas es hora de que vuelvan a usar los elementos – dijo celestia seriamente mirando a twilight y luego a axel-

Muy bien princesa traeré a mis amigas lo antes posible – dijo twilight para luego salir de la habitación rápidamente-

Te are una pregunta rápida joven pony como sabes que el se acerca? Como puedes saber lo? – dijo celestia mirando a axel con seriedad-

Es una habilidad heredada de mi clan el clan destiny podemos ver el futuro hasta cierto punto mi padre vino hace tiempo para advertirles mas en especial a su hermana princesa pero princesa le contestare todas sus dudas luego ahora si no hacemos algo el vendrá y nos matara a todos….- dijo axel para luego sonarse la cabeza sintiendo una gran resaca-

Muy bien hablaremos luego sobre esto – dijo celestia para luego salir en búsqueda de los elementos de la armonía

Tras eso axel y rapier fueron llevados luego a una habitación donde atendida sus heridas junto con los demás guardias y la princesa luna esta se alegró un poco de que al menos habían unos sobrevivientes aunque le hubiera gustado que fueran mas al poco tiempo las manes 6 estaban reunidas en la habitación del trono junto a celestia que tenia un cofre dentro estaban los elementos

Muy bien portadoras no se cuanto tiempo tenemos pero les pido que vuelvan a usar los elementos para proteger a equestria de una amenaza nueva – dijo celestia mientras esta con su magia abría el cofre dejando ver los elementos brillando-

Y a que nos enfrentamos? Un espíritu loco como discord? O puede que un ser que puede crear cosas explosivas o un enorme lobo salvaje o ya se ya se! Una criatura capas de crear cajas especiales de la cuales puede salir cualquiera cosa peligrosa y planea explotar toda equestria! – dijo pinkie mientras una nube de pensamientos se creaba arriba de ella-

Pffus vamos pinkie eso sería muy fácil de derrotar debe ser algo mas peligroso y grande – dijo raimbow dash mientras junto a las demás tomaban sus respectivos elementos-

La verdad es que a lo que se enfrentan es un unicornio o eso es lo que aparenta ser – dijo celestia mirando a las portadoras-

Un unicornio? – dijieron las manes 6 a la vez confundidas –

Si es un unicornio podríamos hablar con el y pedirle que se detenga no? – dijo fluttershy con su voz normal-

No! – dijo celestia con seriedad- hablar no servirá de nada lo mejor sera que usen los elementos contra el

Princesa esta…- dijo twilight cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte y potente sonido-

Rápidamente un guardia entró a la habitación del trono viendo a las princesas y las portadoras

Princesa es el – dijo el guardia rápida y con seriedad-

Muy bien es hora – dijo celestia para luego salir de la habitación seguida por las portadoras-

En las afueras de canterlot los guardias estaban armados con lanzas y arcos apuntando a un dark que se encontraba flotando en el aire envuelto en una aura oscura mientras los demás ponys se ocultaban en sus hogares preocupados

Que pasa princesas? Tanto miedo para a ver huido? – dice Dark para luego comenzar a acumular energía oscura-

Al final La princesa celestia estaba junta a las manes 6 las cuales miraban a Dark algo confundidas pero a la vez seria mente y preparándose sus elementos comenzaron a reaccionar envolviendo a las mane 6 en una luz muy brillante

¿¡Que es esa luz!? De donde proviene ese poder!? – Dijo Dark mientras este miraba a las mane 6 con una expresión de asombro pero que lentamente se convirtió en una sonrisa para luego apuntarle a las manes con su casco acumulando una gran cantidad de poder y lanzando un poderoso rayo-

Los ojos de twilight se habían envuelto en la luz que emanaba de los elementos y un rayo arcoíris fue lanzado hacia el ataque de Dark ambos ataques chocaron y aunque al comienzo parecía que el ataque de Dark tenía la ventaja esta se fue rápida mente y el rayo arcoíris se aproximaba mas a Dark

QUE!? IMPOSIBLE – grito Dark mientras veía como aquel ataque arcoíris se acercaba mas- No me derrotaran con un ataque tan simple! – el aura de este aumento y su ataque también pero al final fue consumido por aquel ataque arcoíris para al final darle de lleno-

Una gran cantidad de energía se había acumulado en donde se encontraba Dark para finalizar con una enorme explosión dejando ver una gran cantidad de humo donde se encontraba Dark celestia había dado un suspiro de alivio mientras que las manes 6 volvían a la normalidad

Se acabo – dijo celestia con una sonrisa aliviada –

Eso fue muy fácil – dijo raimbow esperando un reto mayor-

Tenia una gran melena pero ese color verde – dijo rarity para luego tener un leve temblor-

Las demás manes con celestia miraron a rarity

Que? Tenia una muy larga melena pero ese color verde no le quedaba- Dijo rarity mientras esta miraba a las demás y en eso todas comenzaron a reir-

Mientras en la enfermería luna estaba viendo todo a través de una ventana aunque esta no parecía estar feliz si no mas bien seria

(…esto ah acabado? No es como aquel unicornio me había mostrado o…sera que se equivocó?) – pensó luna mientras miraba la cortina de humo que de apoco se alejaba con el viento-

Se lo que piensas princesa – dijo axel mientras este se acercaba a luna-

Hum? – en eso luna volteo a ver a axel-

La batalla aún no ah acabado mas bien ahora comienza lo peor ahora que sabe lo que podemos o mejor dicho lo que las portadoras pueden hacer ya no se contendrá tanto – dijo axel mientras miraba donde se encontraba el humo cada vez siendo menor-

Pero eso significa que mi hermana y twilight y sus amigas están en peligro! – dijo luna alterada y algo asustada-

No no aun pero….- dijo axel viendo el humo-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRGGGG – Se escuchó un grito que provenía del humo en el cielo llamando la atención de todos los habitantes de canterlot –

Las risas de la princesa y las manes se detuvieron y dirigieron su mirada al cielo vieron como el humo se había se había alejado todo dejando ver a un Dark con un casco y un poco de su rostro petrificado las princesas y las manes 6 quedaron en shok al ver esa escena

Que diablos me hicieron! – dijo dark con gran ira mientras miraba su casco este luego fijo su mirada a las manes 6 y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a ser envuelto en llamas oscuras mientras que sus partes petrificadas se agrietaban-

No….es imposible- dijo celestia impactada por lo que estaba pasando-

Los elementos acaso no funcionaron!?- Dijo twilight al igual de impactada que celestia-

Twilight alguna idea!? – Dijo raimbow mirando a twilight algo nerviosa-

Parece que este pony sera un oponente duro de roer – dijo applejack mirando a dark-

( Espero que no haya oído lo que dije de su melena ) – pensó rarity esperando que dark no la haya oido-

Fluterrshy se había escondido de tras de celestia y pinkie la acompañaba

Las partes petrificadas de Dark se habían hecho pedazos dejándolo sin esas partes en su cuerpo y estas se regeneraban de forma lenta

Me las ban A PAGAR! – Grito dark para al final causar una enorme explosión de energía oscura envolviendo toda canterlot en sombras sin y humo cejando a todos los que estuvieran expuestos –

Canterlot había sido totalmente consumida por las oscuridad de Dark el poder de los elementos no había sido suficiente para derrotar a dark el poder de la oscuridad se extiende cada vez mas y más la esencia de putrefacción y maldad de canterlot se comenzaba a sentir en toda equestria


End file.
